More Than A High School Crush
by fallenone667
Summary: Bad at summaries When a whole group of transfer students come to a new school they find the weirdest group of people. Present day high school romance. Rated for language and sexual content lemons . GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...so I'd like you to tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or anything else I mention in this story. I only own the made up characters**

"All right everyone, shut up and sit down!" Mrs. Parker, the chemistry teacher screamed. Everyone went silent. She smiled. "Now, we have a few new students. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Gaara…"

"Just Gaara." The red head stated flatly.

"Okay, you're creepy." Mrs. Parker mumbled.

"Hi everyone. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" The blonde boy yelled loudly.

"Um. Wow. Looks like Nina isn't the most annoying person in my life anymore." Mrs. Parker said putting her hands on her temples.

"Hell yes!" A girl with black hair and pigtails yelled from the back of the class jumping up and down. She was tall and tan and her pants and tank top combo were black and skin tight.

"Shut the hell up Nina!" Mrs. Parker screamed. The girl froze and sat back down. "Now, this is chemistry so you all need partners. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, you be partners. No arguing." she glared at the pink haired girl who was about to protest. Sasuke Uchiha, you can be Ainslie Lamoure's partner," she pointed to a girl with short, brown hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a short black dress, knee high black socks, and black flats. "And Gaara, you can be Sebastian Visigoth's partner." She walked up to a boy with long blonde hair in a ponytail. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with black writing reading 'I'm the kid your parents warned you about' and a black, leather jacket. "Kendall, where is that sibling of yours?"

He glared up at her with piercing grey eyes. "How should I know. I'm not Sibs' keeper."

The teacher glared back. "You know I don't like being called Sibs." Mrs. Parker jumped at the sudden voice. Everyone turned to see the slender red head walk in the door. She wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red, plaid skirt, black thigh high socks, and black combat boots. One or two of the boys, including Naruto, started to drool all over themselves. Nina did a cat call and started laughing.

"There you are Sebastian. This is your new chemistry partner, Gaara."

Sebastian looked from Mrs. Parker to Gaara and back. "But isn't Ainslie my partner?" She asked.

Mrs. Parker laughed. "You two were pissing me off, so not anymore."

"That's very sweet of you Mrs. P. You're such a loving person." Sebastian said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She walked over to the table Gaara had sat at and dropped her back sitting down. The rest of the class passed uneventful.

When the bell rang Sebastian got up but fell right back down when her nemesis Shiloh Winters, a blonde haired blue eyes slut, tripped her. She glared up at the blond with her piercing grey eyes, Shiloh just smirked.

"Watch your step, Goth." She sneered.

"It's Visigoth." Sebastian mumbled.

"No, it's just Goth." She kicked one of Sebastian's books across the room.

"Watch yourself, Winters, or your gonna get your ass handed to you. Again!" Damian, Sebastian's best guy friend, called to her. She blushed. It was hard not too when you looked at Damian Host, a handsome black haired, blue eyed angle in black emo pants. She flipped her hair and walked away. "Didn't you beat the shit oughta her last month?" He asked picking Sebastian up by her waist and putting her on her feet.

"Yeah. Where's my book?" She asked no one in particular. It suddenly appeared in front of her face. Sebastian's gaze followed the hand that was holding it up the arm, up the person's (nice) chest, to his face. She locked gazes with the sea foam eyes of you chemistry partner. She felt a blush creep to your face and she couldn't pull your eyes away from his.

"Aw. That's not fair. I try really hard to get Sibs to blush and all the new kid has to do it look at her." Damian fake pouted beside Sebastian. She turned red and dropped her eyes, grabbing her book and stuffing it in her bag. She saw Damian pull Nina back from leaving. "Don't you think they would make a cute couple, Nina?" he asked, almost serious.

She tilted her head. "Hm. Defiantly. What do you think, Ken?"

Sebastian's brother looked at her, she begged him to get them to shut up with her eyes. "It doesn't matter how cute a couple she would make with someone. She's not allowed to date." He grabbed Sebastian and Nina, pulling both out of the room. _Thank Goddess for protective older brothers._

Damian and Nina talked to the new students before they all split up to go to our classes. Sebastian walked into class with Ainslie and you both sat down in the back. A few minutes later Naruto and Gaara walked in with a shy looking girl.

"Hey! Ainslie, Sebastian!" Naruto called, taking the seat in front of Sebastian. The shy girl sat beside him and Gaara took the last seat, beside Sebastian.

"Hey Naruto, Gaara, and…we haven't met you yet." Ainslie greeted in her thick French ascent.

"This is Hinata!" Naruto said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. She blushed. "So looks like we have two classes together." Naruto said to Sebastian. She nodded and pulled out a book to read. "You don't talk very much do you?" He asked. She shook her head, not looking away from the book.

"Sebastian isn't a talkative person, unless you engage her in an intellectual discussion." Ainslie said for Sebastian. She knew Sebastian so well that she talked for her more often then not.

Naruto looked at her confused. "A what?" Ainslie started laughed and Sebastian smirked. He blushed. "Why are you reading in class? Shouldn't you be paying attention?" He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up from her book. "Shouldn't you be facing the front and not talking to the person reading the book?" He blushed deeper and she smirked. "I don't need to pay attention." she said going back to your book.

"Why?" he asked.

Ainslie giggled beside you. "Sebastian is really very smart. She never studies and she still gets A's in all her classes. I'm sure she would help you in your studies if the need arises."

Naruto looked from Sebastian to Ainslie. "Why do you talk for her?" he whispered.

"Because the only person who knows Sebastian better than me is her brother Kendall. And she doesn't like to talk to people."

Naruto paused. "Why did your brother say you weren't allowed to date?" he asked Sebastian.

She sighed. Ainslie answered. "It's not that she's not allowed, it's that he doesn't like it, and since he's in charge what he wants goes."

"Why is he in charge?"

Ainslie looked at Sebastian like she said something she shouldn't have. Sebastian nodded, giving her the go to answer. "Because he's the oldest." She was beating around the bush.

"But aren't your parents rea-"

"My parents are dead." Sebastian answered bluntly before Naruto could finish his question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...or anything else...never will...**

_She sighed. Ainslie answered. "It's not that she's not __allowed__, it's that he doesn't like it, and since he's in charge what he wants goes."_

"_Why is he in charge?"_

_Ainslie looked at me like she said something she shouldn't have. Sebastian nodded, giving her the go to answer. "Because he's the oldest." She was beating around the bush._

"_But aren't your parents rea-"_

"_My parents are dead." Sebastian answered bluntly before Naruto could finish his question. _

He stopped talking and looked down. Sebastian sighed and put her book down, patting his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Don't look like that. It happened a long time ago so no frowning." He smiled up at her. She withdrew her hand and picked up her book again. "You're a orphan too, aren't you Naruto." It was more of a statement then a question.

He looked at Sebastian, shocked. "H-how did you know that?"

She shrugged. "I just know stuff like that and you have the look in your eye."

"The look?"

"Every orphan has a special look in their eyes."

Ainslie lend over and whispered to Naruto and Hinata. "Sebastian can tell a lot about people by looking into their eyes."

"Really?!"

"I can determine almost your entire personality by looking into your eyes."

Naruto jumped up. "That is so cool!" Everyone turned to look at him.

Ainslie pulled him back down. "Shut up you idiot! We can talk as long as we're quiet."

"Sorry." there was a small pause. "So what can you see in my eyes?"

You looked up at him. "You're a lot like Nina. Hyper, loud, and annoying but very protective and loyal."

"Th-that does s-sound l-like N-Naruto." Hinata whispered. Sebastian smirked.

"How about Gaara?!" Naruto turned Sebastian's head to face the red head boy. She knew what she would see. Pain, sadness, and loneness all covered up and hidden behind an emotionless wall. She felt her face start to heat up.

"He has to allow me to look that deep into his eyes." Sebastian felt Ainslie's questioning gaze on your back.

"How about it, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No." his voice made Sebastian shiver slightly. Naruto still had his hand on her shoulder so he felt her shivering.

"What's wrong, Sebastian? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"If your cold you shouldn't wear such a short skirt."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my skirt?" she glared at him.

"N-no. I think it looks good on you. It really shows that you have nice legs."

Ainslie giggled beside Sebastian and she looked at Naruto in shock. "What?"

"Yeah! In fact, your whole outfit shows how curvy you are. It's really nice to look at." Ainslie was trying not to laugh by hold her breath, Hinata was looking from Sebastian to Naruto like she was scared, and Gaara was just staring. Sebastian glared daggers at Naruto. He finally caught on to her mood and looked at her like she were a poisonous snake. She started to get up when the bell rang and Naruto flew out of the room. She sighed and left more calmly, Ainslie laughing beside her.

Sebastian's next class was a senior class so she expected not to see any of the new kids. She went to the back of the class and pulled out her book again. "Hello, hottie. I'm new do you mind helping me catch up?"

She looked up from her book into the face of an older boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "I don't mind…as long as you don't call me that again."

He got really close to her face, his nose almost touching hers. "I don't see why I shouldn't. After all, it's true."

She moved away from the close contact. She hated people touching her. "Even if you thinks it's true or not, I'd prefer you call me by my name."

"And what would that be?"

"Sebastian."

He started laughing. "Isn't that a boys name."

She glared at him. "Yes, it is. What of it?"

He looked scared now. "Uh, nothing. Wow, you remind me of my brother." he mumbled.

"You have a brother?" Sebastian asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. A younger brother, Gaara." Sebastian tilted your head to the side in confusion.

"I've met him, he's in my first two classes."

"That's interesting. But I think I'm the better looking of the two of us. Don't you?"

"Not really." Sebastian mumbled. She thought he wouldn't hear but he did.

"What?" She felt herself start to blush for the third time today and didn't say anything. "Do you…do you think my brother is attractive?" Sebastian looked at her desk, blushing darker, and didn't say anything. He started laughing. "You do, don't you?" She hit him on the head. "OW!"

The rest of the hour passed with Kankuro, Sebastian had found out his name around midway threw class, taunting her about Gaara or hitting on her. When the bell rang Sebastian walked with him to the cafeteria. She was about to hit him again for commenting on the way her hips moved when she walked when she heard Nina calling to her. She ran up to Sebastian and pulled her towards the doors. Kankuro followed behind, not really knowing what else to do. She stopped at a tree. Ainslie, Damian, Kendall, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara were all there.

Sebastian looked from Kendall to Kankuro and smiled evilly. _Time for some serious revenge._ She sat down next to Kendall and looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "Kendall, that boy was saying sexual things towards me." she said sadly, pointed at Kankuro.

Kendall's eyes went wide before he glared at Kankuro. "You did what to my sister?" He got up and walked up to Kankuro. Even though Kankuro was older Kendall was taller and it made him look more menacing.

Kankuro backed up a few steps. "I-I didn't!"

"So she's lying?" Kendall walked towards Kankuro as he retreated.

"N-no, not completely." Kendall hit Kankuro in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

Ainslie looked at Sebastian. "Where you being serious?"

She gave her a sly smile. "Some what."

"Sebastian!" She screamed.

She gave her an innocent sad face. "He deserved it."

"What'd he do?" Naruto asked.

Sebastian looked at him and smirked. "He annoyed me." Everyone but Gaara and Sasuke gave her a what the fuck face.

"Your such a bitch, Sebastian!" Kankuro yelled before Kendall hit him again.

"Then don't annoy me!" She yelled back. Kendall helped Kankuro up before walking back to his little sister. It looked like Kendall might hit her but she gave him another innocent look and he just sighed. Kankuro grumbled about evil demons possessing hot girls. Sebastian, Nina, and Ainslie laughed.

Kankuro looked at Ainslie and smirked. "I wouldn't think about it if I were you." Sebastian told him.

He looked at her confused. "Why?" She pointed to Ainslie then Kendall and made a heart. "Oh." He looked at Nina.

Nina saw him looking at her. "Sorry, bud, but you're not my type." He looked at her confused. "Um, let's just say that Sebastian is more my type."

He looked confused for another minute before it dawned on him what she meant. Naruto lend in next to Sebastian. "I don't get it." he said.

"She's gay." she whispered in his ear. Nina started laughing.

"Nina! You have a tongue ring!" he yelled, pointing at her mouth.

"We've been talking forever and you just figured that out? Did you also not notice that Sebastian had an eyebrow piercing or that Ainslie has snake bite lip piercing?"

"No I noticed that. But why do you have it?"

She shrugged. "It makes my girlfriends happy." Ainslie giggled and Kankuro looked up in interest, Sebastian sighed.

"I don't get it." He said looking at Sebastian.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain when you get older." He looked at her confused while everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As I've mentioned, I don't own Naruto, this is all fan based.**

"_Nina! You have a tongue ring!" he yelled, pointing at her mouth._

"_We've been talking forever and you just figured that out? Did you also not notice that Sebastian had an eyebrow piercing or that Ainslie has snake bite lip piercings?"_

"_No I noticed that. But why do you have it?"_

_She shrugged. "It makes my girlfriends happy." Ainslie giggled and Kankuro looked up in interest, Sebastian sighed._

"_I don't get it." He said looking at Sebastian._

_She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain when you get older." He looked at her confused while everyone laughed._

When they bell rang every split up. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the school day. Sebastian found out that Gaara was in two more of her classes. This made her happy but she didn't understand why.

After school Sebastian met up with Kendall, Ainslie, Damian, and Nina. Apparently someone (probably Damian or Nina) had extended an invitation to all the new students because they were all gathered up outside the school, waiting for her.

"Sibs," Damian called, "come on, we're all going back to the apartment."

"Don't call me Sibs." she mumbled. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Technically we're going to my house. Since The Twins are orphans and my parents are they're godparents they gave them our second house that was a shop but it was renovated. Anne is my cousin but she lives there too. We call it the apartment." Damian explained.

"Wait, you two are dating and you live together?" Sakura asked Ainslie and Kendall.

"Yes, but Sebastian lives there also." Ainslie replied.

"So. Doesn't she go out?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I don't." Sebastian responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like people." she answered

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

"Because they annoy me."

"Why?"

"Because they ask stupid questions!" she yelled and walked faster.

"Why does she not like people?" Naruto asked Nina quietly.

"She has…reasons." Nina answered in a way that said 'it's best not to touch that subject.'

"Oh." Naruto said. Nina walked fast to catch up to Sebastian. Everyone walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Sibs!" Kendall yelled. She looked up just as Nina caught a football that was aimed for her head. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He yelled at the group of football players we were passing.

"My problem is you, your group of freaks, and your bitch sister." Conner Winters, head football player, said walking forward. He was tall, athletic, blonde, and pure evil.

"What did you call her?" Damian yelled. Nina grabbed hold of his arm so he wouldn't try to kill Conner.

"I called that little slut a bitch." Conner yelled back, throwing gas on the ever growing, theoretical fire.

"Listen here, you bastard, don't you ever call my sister that again!" Kendall screamed. Ainslie was pushing him back.

"Let's go. I hate drama." Sebastian said and turned to leave. Ainslie dragging Kendall and Nina pulling Damian.

"Yo, new kids, I wouldn't hang out with them if I was you. Your reputations might be damaged before they have a chance to really start up." Conner called behind us. They all walked with us anyways.

They got back to the house and had calmed down Kendall and Damian. Everyone sat down and got comfortable. But Sebastian fidgeted because of the close contact with everyone. "I think I'll go for a walk." she said.

She caught Kendall's eye. He could see the irritation and discomfort she felt. "Ok. But be careful." he said and went back to stroking Ainslie's hair. Sebastian got up and walked to the nearby park before sitting on a swing and losing herself in her own mind.

Maybe thirty minutes later Gaara got up from the corner he was in and walked to the door.

"Where're you going?" Kankuro asked.

"Home." Gaara stated before walking out.

"I think he and Sebastian might end up being a couple." Damian said when he thought Gaara was far enough away. Nina and Kankuro laughed, Ainslie hid a smile.

Sebastian had been sitting on the swing for maybe thirty minutes, humming toherself, when she heard someone walk up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the looming figure of Conner Winters. She jumped out of the swing and fell.

He laughed. "You're such a klutz, Sebastian." He walked around the swing set and roughly pulled Sebastian up, close to him.

"Get off me!" she screamed, trying to push him away.

He chuckled. "Oh, come on, baby, you don't like being close to me?" He moved his hands to her waist. she tried kicking him but he just grabbed her thigh and ran his hands up and down it. "I like being close to you." he whispered in her ear seductively.

"You can't call someone a bitch and expect them to sleep with you, Conner." Sebastian yelled, trying again to push him away.

He chuckled again and slammed her into the bars supporting the swing set. She gasped and he crushed his lips to hers, letting his tongue explore her mouth. His hand moved up her skirt. She gave up on trying to push him away, instead She bit his tongue.

He screamed and threw her to the ground. He picked her back up by the collar of her shirt. "You little bitch!" He had a lisp which made Sebastian smile. He pulled his arm back and hit her hard in the cheek. She flew back and just laid on the ground, waiting for her head to stop spinning.

He walked towards her. Sebastian cringed, expecting him to kick her in the stomach. Instead she heard a grunt and a gasp of pain. Sebastian opened her eyes to see Conner doubled over in pain and Gaara standing over him looking very pissed. She stopped breathing for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...**

_He screamed and threw her to the ground. He picked her back up by the collar of her shirt. "You little bitch!" He had a lisp which made Sebastian smile. He pulled his arm back and hit her hard in the cheek. She flew back and just laid on the ground, waiting for her head to stop spinning._

_He walked towards her. She cringed, expecting him to kick her in the stomach. Instead she heard a grunt and a gasp of pain. She opened her eyes to see Conner doubled over in pain and Gaara standing over him looking very pissed. She stopped breathing for a second._

Gaara picked Sebastin up and pulled her with him, leaving Conner on the ground in pain. Gaara was pulling Sebastian roughly and quickly to a district she'd never been to. All the houses looked expensive. He opened the front door to one of the bigger houses and pulled her in.

"Gaara?" Sebastian heard a female voice call from one of many rooms. "Is that you? Oh, Gaara!" An older girl walked in. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very attractive. "Is Kan-. Who is she?" she asked pointing at Sebastian. "What happened to your face?!" She walked up to Sebastian and turned her head to get a better look at her now bruised cheek.

"Uh." was all she could say. "I'm Sebastian Visigoth. I got hit."

"That looks really bad." she stated. "I'm Temari, by the way, Gaara's older sister."

"Nice to meet you. Does it really look bad?" Sebastian asked. She pulled out a mirror and gave it to her. Sebastian held it up to her cheek. "Ah, shit. I can't go home like this. My brother would freak."

"I can cover it up for you." Temari said.

"Really? That would be so helpful!" Sebastian said.

"Come with me." Sebastian followed Temari to a huge bathroom. When she got there Temari turned around and looked at Gaara strangely. "Ok. Sit down." Sebastian sat down on the toilet and Temari knelt in front of her. "Try to stay still." Sebastian stiffened her body up immediately. There was a long silence while Temari coated base on Sebastian's cheek and blinded it in. "Ok. All done. That's a pretty big bruise did your boyfriend hit you or something?"

"It was a boy who hit me. But never in a thousand years will he ever be my boyfriend." she said it with such malice that Temari backed away from her. "It's getting late, I should go back home." Sebastian stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Temari called. "Why not get Gaara to take you home, just in case you run into that guy again." Sebastian turned to Gaara and he walked to the front door. Temari whispered in her ear. "That would be a yes."

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered and ran to the door.

They were a block from her house and not a word had been said. "Thank you, by the way, for helping me." Sebastian said to Gaara.

"Hn."

"You shouldn't have." She looked down sad.

Gaara gave her a sideways glance. "Why?"

She looked back at him. "Because helping me means that you'll be alienated by everybody and possibly beaten up by the entire football team."

"I don't care what people think." he replied.

"Oh, that's good then." Sebastian stopped at her front door. She looked over a Gaara and blushed slightly. Before she could change her mind she hugged him tightly, ignoring that he stiffened when she touched him. "See you at school tomorrow." she said and ran into the house. She plopped down on the couch and turned to Kankuro. "Gaara's outside."

He looked at her confused as he got up. "I thought he already went home."

"He did." He kept up that same confused look but walked to the door and left. Almost everyone had left. The only people left where you, Kendall, Ainslie, Nina, Damian, and Naruto. "Did I miss the main party?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"Nope." Damian said throwing an arm over Nina and Naruto. "The party's just getting started. Naruto, Nina, and I are gonna stay here tonight.

"Alright." Sebastian said.

Damian, Nina, and Naruto went back to talking but Kendall just stared at Sebastian. "Why were you with Gaara?" he asked.

Everyone stopped talking, waiting for her answer. "He was walking home and I met him at the park." He looked at her suspiciously but dropped it. She went to bed early that night and fell asleep quickly, thinking about the look on Gaara's face when he hit Conner.

Next day in third period-

"Sebastian? I asked you a question!" Kankuro said, pulling Sebastian's book out of her face.

"Um? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What was the question?"

"What did you do to Gaara yesterday? When I walked out of your house he was just standing there like someone shocked him."

"I didn't do anything." she said pulling the book back to her face.

"Could Sabaku no Gaara and Conner Winters please come to the office. Gaara and Conner come to the office." Mr. Harks, the principle called over the intercom._ Crap!_

"Mr. Grey! I need to go to the office." Sebastian called to her teacher. She felt Kankuro give you a questioning start.

"Why? Is your name Sabaku no Gaara or Conner Winters?" Mr. Grey asked.

"No, my name is Sebastian Visigoth and I need to go to the office." she said back, coldly. Mr. Harks looked at her and nodded. She grabbed her bag and ran to the office.

"-but fighting on school property is unacceptable, Gaara. I'm going to have to-"

"Mr. Harks." Sebastian called into his office. Conner turned to her in shock and anger. He had a bruise on his face the size of Gaara's fist. "Gaara didn't give Conner that bruise by fighting him at school."

Mr. Harks looked at her confused. "Please explain, Ms. Visigoth."

"Gaara was protecting me at the park when Conner hit me." She said. Conner was glaring at her and Gaara looked a little shocked.

Mr. Harks looked surprised. "Mr. Winters hit you?" She walked over to the nearby water fountain and splashed water on her covered up cheek. As the make-up washed off everyone could see a sickly looking, Conner's fist sized bruise on Sebastian's cheek. Mr. Harks gasped, Conner glared. "Well, Mr. Winters, considering past encounters between you and Ms. Visigoth I'm inclined to believe her word over yours. I'm sorry, but this is the last straw, I'm expelling you."

Conner glared at Sebastian and Gaara stepped defensively in front of her. This, of course, shocked Sebastian greatly. "Mr. Winters!" Mr. Harks shot up from his seat and grabbed Conner's arm. The bell rang. "You two can leave, you are coming with me."

Sebastian and Gaara left the office and walked towards the tree were everyone sat yesterday. "Sebastian!" Kendall yelled. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kendall, I can't breath!" Sebastian gasped.

Kendall didn't let go of her but he did loosen his grip. "Kankuro said you ran to the office when they called in Gaara and Conner. He said you looked worried." He moved Sebastian to arms length and glared defensively at her. "What happened…to your face?!" his stare fell to the cheek Sebastian forgot to cover up. Her hand shot to her bruise. "Who did that to you?!

"Nobody." she answered.

"Who was it?!" he yelled, Sebastian cringed. "Was it Conner?" She lowered her eyes to the ground. "It was, wasn't it? Where is that bastard?! I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he's never gonna even think you're name again!"

"He was expelled." Sebastian said pulling his hands off her shoulders. "And someone already hurt him for hitting me." She said sitting down beside Naruto and Ainslie.

"Who?" Kendall asked, sitting down and pulling Ainslie into his lap. Sebastian looked at the now sitting figure of Gaara. "Gaara?" Gaara glanced at Sebastian before turning and looking at nothing.

"Wait! Gaara protected you?" Kankuro asked, getting close to Sebastian's face again. She pushed him back and he fell. He looked at Gaara who ignored him.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Yes, Naruto." Sebastian said a split second before Naruto opened his mouth to talk.

"How did you know I was going to ask something?" He asked a little startled.

She looked at him and pointed at her eyes. "You've been wanting to ask me something for a long time."

"How did your parents die?"

Sakura hit Naruto. "Naruto, you idiot, you don't ask questions like that!"

Everyone looked at Sebastian, she looked down. "I killed them."

"Sebastian, don't say that." Kendall scolded.

She laughed. "It's true!"

Kendall turned to Naruto. "Our mother died in child birth and our father died in a car accident five years ago." Everyone went silent again.

"I want pie." Nina stated. Sebastian laughed again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is all fan based, I don't own it.**

_Everyone looked at Sebastian, she looked down. "I killed them."_

"_Sebastian, don't say that." Kendall scolded._

_She laughed. "It's true!"_

_Kendall turned to Naruto. "Our mother died in child birth and our father died in a car accident five years ago." Everyone went silent again._

"_I want pie." Nina stated. Sebastian laughed again._

Two months later- Visigoth apartment-

Over the past two months the only new people Sebastian really hung out with were Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Gaara. Nina had gotten really close to Naruto and Kankuro, while Ainslie and Kendall got close to Sasuke. Sebastian spent most of her time with or near Gaara and talked to Hinata alot.

Sebastian groaned and fell on the coach, her head landing in Nina's lap. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, stroking Sebastian's hair.

"Mrs. Parker is making me run all her errands and isn't giving me time to work on my chemistry paper in class!" she screamed.

"So. You and Gaara are both smart, you can work on it after school." she said, shrugging. "You could probably get it done in a few hours." Sebastian blushed slightly. "Oh, you still have a crush on Gaara." She smiled.

She blushed and shot straight up. "I do not have a crush on Gaara!"

"You so do. If you didn't you wouldn't be blushing right now." Sebastian jumped up grabbing her bag and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To go work on my paper with Gaara!" She slammed the door. It was a short walk from her house to his but Sebastian made it longer so she could calmherdown. The December winds gently lifted her hair and flushed her skin. When she got to his house she knocked and Temari opened the door. "Is Gaara home?"

She looked confused. "He's in his room." She led Sebastian up the stairs and down a hall to a door that was muffling loud music. Sounded like Slipknot.

Temari left and Sebastian knocked on the door. "Go away." Gaara called.

She glared at the door and beat on it harder. "Gaara? It's Sebastian." The music was turned down and the door opened.

"What?"

Sebastian looked down. "I thought since Mrs. Parker is being a bitch we could work on our paper today and get it over with."

He stared at her for a minute before opening the door wider and letting her in. She looked around his room, which was twice as big as hers. It was really nice with red walls, a black carpet, and a giant bed with a black comforter. Gaara closed the door and walked to his bed, staring at her. Sebastian walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling out her chemistry notebook.

Two hours later-

Sebastian fell back on Gaara's bed and groaned. "Finally! We're done." She closed her eyes. She were about to fall asleep but felt Gaara shift next to her. She thought he was getting up but felt someone's warm breath on her face. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes flew open, and she shifted up. Sebastian's sudden movement caused her lips to crush into Gaara's.

She thought he was going to pull away but he didn't, just the opposite. He ran his hand through her hair and pushed her back against the bed. It took Sebastian a moment of pure shock before she gave up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They had a short tongue battle, which he won, before he explored every inch of her mouth, she moaned into the kiss.

When oxygen became a problem Sebastian broke the kiss. He kissed down her jaw line and neck. When he reached the collar of her sweater he went back up till he reached the base of her ear, making her moan. She felt him smirk as he bit and sucked on that spot. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning loudly. Instead she only whimpered and closed her eyes. The hand that wasn't tangled in Sebastian's hair starting traveling down her body, over her chest and stomach, before sliding it under her skin tight sweater and traveling back up to grope her breast. She gasped and he took advantage, crushing his lips to hers and exploring her mouth again.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss, getting lost in the passion. She moved her body suggestively against his, her hands going under his shirt to travel over his chest and stomach.

The door opened. "Gaa-wow." Sebastian broke the kiss with Gaara, hearing Temari enter. She saw her gawking and blushed a deep red. Somehow Sebastian maneuvered her way out from under Gaara and grabbed herr bag, running past Temari and down the stairs.

Sebastian saw Nina and Kankuro sitting in the living and blushed deeper. She ignored there looks and ran out of the house and all the way to her room.

A little confused, Nina watched Sebastian, blushing deeply, run out of the house. _What the hell?! _Temari came down the stairs, looking like she just saw the weirdest thing in the world, a few minutes later. Nina ran up to her. "Why did Sebastian run out of the house so fast? And why do you look like you just saw the ghost of a dead friend?"

Temari shook her head and looked up at Nina. "I walked in on Gaara and Sebastian making out." she said, barely whispering.

Nina looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" she nodded. "That's…How intense did it look like it was?" Temari looked at her like she were insane. "Just answer the question!" Nina snapped.

"Very intense. Like, if I hadn't walked in other things would have happened, intense."

Nina grabbed her shoulders. "That's amazing!" Temari gave her a what the fuck face. "Don't ask, I'll be right back." Nina ran up the stairs and into Gaara's room without knocking. She closed the door. "I know what you did!" she screamed. He looked shocked before glaring at her. She hugged him. "And it's fabulous!" Nina pulled him at arms length. "Do you like her?" Gaara just looked shocked. "Seriously, do you want to get together with her? I can help you if you do."

He looked away from her. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

Nina screamed and hugged him again. "Okay, her birthday is in two days. Did you know that? Of course you didn't, she doesn't tell anybody those types of things. So you're gonna look for a present for her! Tomorrow Damian and I are gonna take you shopping. She doesn't get presents a lot so if you get her something really kick ass with sentimental value then she'll fall over herself for you. Okay, so tomorrow shopping. You, me and Damian. Remember!" Nina ran out of his room, down the stairs, and into Kankuro.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

Nina helped him up. "No time to explain." She grabbed her coat and, absentmindedly, kissed Kankuro on the lips. Nina stopped in shock, everything seemed to slow down as she melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft and they fit hers perfectly. _Wait! What the hell am I doing?! _She pulled away and looked at him in astonishment. "Uh. I don't know why I did that, I'll figure it out later." She ran out the door and straight for Damian's house.

Two days later- third period-

"What are you smiling about, Dumbass?" Sebastian asked Kankuro. She had been really mean since the scene with Gaara and Kankuro had been smiling nonstop for two days, it pissed her off.

"Do you remember two days ago when you ran out of the house?" She nodded and fought a blush. _Oh my Goddess! Did he found out about me and Gaara? _"After you left Nina got really exited and ran up to Gaara's room, but that's not important. When she came down the stairs she ran into me and when we got off the floor she kissed me." He started grinning like a dumbass again._ So this is who she was talking about?! She likes Kankuro!_

(flashback- the previous night)

Sebastina heard a knock on her door. "Enter!" she screamed.

"Sebastian?" Nina asked, opened the door. "I need to talk to you."

Sebastian sat up. "About?"

Nina sat at the end of her bed, looking guilty. "I kissed someone and I think I might like them."

Sebastian stared at her. "That doesn't sound bad. Unless you kissed someone who's already taken or that one of your friends likes." She said the last part with more malice than intended. A picture of Nina kissing Gaara flashed through her head. She knew Nina was into girls but she was known to do weird things.

"No. None of my friends like…this person. It's that. I kissed a guy and I liked it." You gave her a what the fuck face. "I've never liked kissing guys before but this kiss felt so…right. It was heaven, before I broke it and ran off like a crazy person."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Nina, you shouldn't be ashamed of kissing someone you like. If you feel something for someone, no matter who they are, you should act on it." Why did it feel like she were giving herself advice?

Nina hugged her. "Thank you, Sibs! I freakin love you!" She ran out of Sebastian's room.

(end flashback)

"That's good." Sebastian said to Kankuro.

"I know she probably didn't mean to but it was still really good. I really like her." He looked at his desk sad.

"Tell her so." Sebastian said simply. He looked up at her confused. "You like her, she kissed you. Tell her."

"But-"

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise to tell her." He looked up, interested. "She came to me yesterday and told me she kissed a guy and she liked it. She's never liked kissing guys before."

"And you think she was talking about me?"

"Probably."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Tell her so." Sebastian said simply. He looked up at her confused. "You like her, she kissed you. Tell her."_

"_But-"_

"_I'll tell you a secret if you promise to tell her." He looked up, interested. "She came to me yesterday and told me she kissed a guy and she liked it. She's never liked kissing guys before."_

"_And you think she was talking about me?"_

"_Probably."_

End of fifth period-

Gaara had been staring at Sebastian for most of the class. And for most of the class she had to stop herself from blushing and giggling like a school girl. She distracted herself by looking out the window at the new snow fall. _Stupid cute boy with those piercing teal eyes and perfect lips! And that really tone chest and perfect lips. Did I already say that? Goddess, now I'm talking to myself!_

Gaara got up, went to the teacher, and walked out. "Sibs." Nina whispered. Sebastian looked at her. "Remember the guy I was talking about?"

"Kankuro?" You smirked.

She blushed slightly. "At lunch he confessed that he liked me so I took your advice and ask him out."

Sebastian smiled as the bell rang. "That great." She got up. "Hey, do you know why Gaara left early?"

"Nope! No idea, none what so ever. No sir, no idea."

Sebastian gave her a side ways glance. "You're a horrible liar." She laughed. Sebastian walked through the door to her last class and stopped, eyes wide. On her desk was a dozen white and red roses. She ran over to her desk. Hiding behind the roses were two wrapped presents. One was book shaped and the other was smaller and thinner. There was also a black card. In red letters it said: _Happy Birthday. Forever yours, Gaara._

Sebastian picked up the bigger wrapped present and tore off the wrapping. It was a the complete tales and poems of Edgar Allen Poe, her favorite writer. Holding onto the book, she opened the other present. She opened the lid the of the box and her breath caught in her throat. Sebastian looked down at a black lace choker with a silver pentagram pendant.

Usually she wasn't into physical possessions but she nearly started crying looking from the beautiful choker to the book to the roses. She picked the necklace up, putting the book down, and put it on.

The teacher had given her a glass of water so the roses wouldn't die. For the rest of the class Sebastian sat in silent awe, stroking the petals on one of the red roses.

When the bell rang to end class she carefully put her new book in her bag , grabbed her flowers, and ran to the front of school. She saw Kendall, Ainslie, Sasuke, Naruto, Damian, Nina, Kankuro, and, finally, Gaara. He was standing next to a wall, bored looking.

Sebastian walked out, after composing herself, her eyes focused on him. She walked right up to him and just stared, he stared back. "Sebastian…" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and found his lips with hers. He stiffened up before wrapping his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

Kankuro whistled. Everyone else starting applauding, even people who probably didn't know what was going on. Damian pulled out a camera and took a picture of Sebastian and Gaara. She broke the kiss. "You guys are jerks!" She said whining a little bit.

Damian walked to Sebastian and threw his arms around the both of you. "See, Nina, I told you they make a cute couple." They both glared at him and he laughed. "Let's go to the apartment! Nina made cake."

"Chocolate!" Nina screamed and jumped on Kankuro's back. "Forward to the chocolate!" She screamed again and pointed towards the house.

"No sugar for you." Kendall mumbled.

Nina looked at him with her big, sad puppy dog eyes. "No chocolate?" Tears started to build in her eyes.

Kendall stared at her for a minute before pointing at her and closing his eyes "Don't look at me in that tone of voice!"

Sebastian started giggling. "Ok, enough!" Ainslie screamed.

Nina looked at her with puppy dog faces. Kendall crossed his arms defensively and pouted. "It's my birthday. If I want to act like a tard I will."

"Yay! Tard power!" Nina screamed. Sebastian started laughing hysterically and would have fallen on the pavement if Gaara hadn't caught her. Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

Damian looked down and spoke. "Ok. You guys have made us all look like the tard squad." More hysterical laughter from Sebastian. "And now Sebastian's lost her mind."

"But not her sense of humor." Sebastian and Naruto were hyperventilating now.

"And now she's dieing! Let's go home." Damian walked off followed by Ainslie pushing a pouting Kendall, Naruto laughing, a bored looking Sasuke, Kankuro still carrying Nina, and Sebastian and Gaara brought up the rear of the parade. Gaara had to support most of her weight because she still hadn't caught her breath from the laughing session.

After the party Nina, Naruto, and Kendall were all laughing and jumping off the walls. Everyone else watched them attempt to be cheerleaders, and falling all over themselves for the fifth time. Sebastian sighed and got up, pulling Gaara with her, heading to her room.

"Leave the door open!" Kendall shouted from the living room.

"You wanna watch?! Sick…" Nina joked, there was a loud bang.

Sebastian sat on her bed, Gaara sitting beside her. She sighed and looked over at him, smiling. He looked at her confused until she jumped on him, pushing both of them onto the covers. She nuzzled into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"How did you know Edgar Allen Poe was my favorite writer?" Sebastian asked.

"You mentioned it once."

She looked up at him. "Once?"

He met her gaze. "About a month ago."

She looked confused. "And you remembered that?"

He nodded. "I remember everything you say."

"Really?" She asked, he nodded. Sebastian moved so she were straddling him, intertwining her fingers with his above his head. "What's my favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What's my middle name?"

"Lilith. After your mother."

"What do I want to be when I get older?"

"Artist." Sebastian lend closer to him, her lips brushing his. Her hair fell like a red veil, covering them both. Sebastian smirked. "You smell like strawberries and chocolate." His simple statement surprised her, making her blush.

He lend up, pressing his lips to hers. She pushed his head back on the pillow and deepened the kiss. Something hard hit the wall above their head. Sebastian suppressed a scream and shot straight up, still straddling Gaara.

"No." Kendall called from in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Artist." She lend closer to him, her lips brushing his. Her hair fell like a red veil, covering them both. Sebastian smirked. "You smell like strawberries and chocolate." His simple statement surprised her, making her blush._

_He lend up, pressing his lips to hers. She pushed his head back on the pillow and deepened the kiss. Something hard hit the wall above their head. Sebastian suppressed a scream and shot straight up, still straddling Gaara._

"_No." Kendall called from in the living room._

Later that night-

Sebastian sat straight up in bed and sighed. She had been tossing and turning for hours and She was getting sick of it. She looked at your clock. _1:15._ She groaned and fell back on her pillow. She got up from bed and found her jacket and shoes, not sure were exactly you were going.

Sebastian quietly opened the front door, stepping into the cold night air. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, her tank top and sleeping pants a deep purple, and her converse and hoodie were black. All in all, not the best outfit for a winter night.

She decided to keep herself warm by running. Sebastian was so focused on not falling, something she did often, that she didn't know where she was running to till she stopped in front of the Sabaku residence. She thought about going home but shivered and pulled out her phone.

She dialed Gaara's number. "Sebastian?" He asked on the second ring.

"I'm cold, come open your front door." She whined. The living room light came on and she smiled. She heard a lock turn and the door opened. "Gaara!" Sebastian screamed before tackling him.

Luckily, he didn't fall. "Quiet." He ordered, wrapping one hand around her waist and closing the door with the other.

She looked him up and down. He had no shirt, all he was wearing was black sleeping pants. _Nice._ "I got bored so I went for a run and I ended up here." She explained. She buried your face in his chest.

He grabbed one of her hands with his free one. "You're freezing."

"And you're so warm." She nearly moaned. She closed her eyes and relaxed next to him. He let go of her hand and she was suddenly pulled off her feet. She gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around Gaara's neck as he started walking towards the stairs, holding her bridal style. "What are you doing?!" She whisper screamed. He didn't answer.

Sebastian sighed and pressed herself as close as she could against Gaara. She was cold and he was so warm she couldn't help herself. He stopped and sat her on his bed, reluctantly, she let go of him. He started to walk around the bed. Sebastian shivered and pulled off her shoes and jacket, quickly crawling under the black comforter.

Gaara sat down on the other side of the bed, Sebastian shivered again and sneezed. _A cold? Damn it all! She tried to bury herself deeper into the covers but they weren't warm enough. She looked at Gaara, he was staring off into space. Sebastian smiled and lifted herself to all fours carefully, quietly. He glanced at her just in time to see her jump on him, pulling them both down on the bed._

"_You are so much warmer then the covers." Sebastian sighed. He slowly relaxed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Unfortunately, Sebastian sneezed hard enough to push her back into a sitting position and started coughing uncontrollably. Her lungs burned from the force of the coughing and she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry from the pain._

_She stopped coughing and stayed still, trying to catch her breathe. She looked over to Gaara. "I think I have a cold." She stated. Sebastian sneezed again._

_She placed the back of her hand again her forehead. It burned like fire. Damn. "Yep. I have a cold." Sebastian smiled at Gaara and started coughing again._

_She would have fallen forward with the force of her coughing if not for Gaara's strong arms catching her. She tried to push him away. "No. You're gonna get sick too." She turned to get off the bed. "I should leave so I don't get you sick." Sebastian tried to stand up but Gaara pulled her forcefully back down. "Hey!"_

"_You're sick, you should stay here." Gaara said pushing Sebastian back down on the bed and pulling the cover over her._

"_No, I should go home." Sebastian tried, again, to sit up. Gaara wouldn't let her._

"_If you go outside you'll only make it worse."_

"_But I'm gonna get you sick."_

"…"

_Sebastian tried to glare at him but her eyes were getting heavy, willing her to sleep. "Fine. You win."_

_She closed her eyes, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Gaara, and within five minutes was sound asleep. Gaara stared at the sleeping girl, surprised and slightly amused. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on top of hers, he, too, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So I know it's been a reeeeeally long time since i last updated this story but there is a very good reason for that...I had an arguement with my internet and we had to split up...do you believe that?**

**So anyways, because it's been so long i have this whole story written and i've started on a few others. But i'd like people to tell me i need to write more. After all, an author likes to know her work is appreciated. So I'll post a few more of the chapters but not all of them.**

**And with that short rant over (one of my shortest, thank you very much) on with the show. Remember, I don't own Naruto and company. Just the characters that live in my head.**

* * *

Next day- 6:30 a.m.

Temari knocked on her youngest brother's bedroom door. Usually he was up by now. "Gaara?" Silence. She banged louder. "Gaara!" Still nothing. She sighed heavily and opened the door ready to scream at the red head.

But her ranting died in her throat when she spotted her little brother. Sebastian was laying on his chest, hands wrapped around his waist, one of his hands was around her waist and the other was resting lightly on her hair.

Temari's jaw hit the ground but she recovered quickly, running to her other brother's room. She ripped the door open. "Kankuro!" she screamed.

"What?" The mound of pillows and covers asked.

Temari walked over to Kankuro's bed and pulled him up by his hair. "You've got to see this." she said before walking out of the room, pulling Kankuro by his hair.

Temari stopped in front of Gaara's door and put her hand over Kankuro's mouth before turning him to see the two younger teens. Kankuro's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Temari removed her hand.

"Camera." Kankuro stated before running to his room and running back with a digital camera. He handed it to Temari who gingerly walked into Gaara's room.

She was at the foot of the bed when she snapped the picture and the flash went off. Gaara woke up, focused on Temari, and glared.

"Uh…" Temari ran out of the room and down the stairs. Gaara's glare directed itself to Kankuro, who was still standing at the door. Kankuro laughed nervously before running down the stairs too.

"They're really annoying." Sebastian mumbled. Gaara looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed but the rest of her was deathly pale and heat radiated from her.

"Hm." Gaara replied before getting up. Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Where're you going?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Getting ready for school." Gaara said before walking to the closet.

"Shit! School…I need to go home and6, get ready." Sebastian made to get out of bed but was pushed back down.

"You're staying here." Gaara stated before throwing the blanket back over her.

"But-" Gaara turned and glared at her. "Don't glare at me!" She sat up and folded her arms over her chest, pouting.

"You're acting like a child." Gaara said, pulling on a black t-shirt.

"I am not! And I'm not staying here, I'm fine!" Gaara gave her a look. "Fine, I'll stay here." She smiled. "But you have to explain to Kendall why I'm over here and sick." Gaara glared at her again and she smiled wider.

He turned to leave and Sebastian jumped out of the bed. She pushed him into the door, kissing him fiercely. Gaara kissed Sebastian back with more power and rotated them so she was pressed between the wall and himself. She pulled his hair hard to break the kiss, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled down at him before kissing him again passionately.

Kankuro walked up the stairs and to Gaara's room. He opened the door to get an eye full of his younger brother making out aggressively with the petite red haired girl against the wall. Kankuro quietly closed the door and walked back down stairs.

"They're making out again." He said to his older sister. "We should tell him to lock his door when he does that."

"Yeah. I'd expect it from you but from Gaara?" She shook her head. "At least he's found someone to care about." She walked up the stairs and banged on Gaara's door. "Gaara! Detach yourself from Sibs and get down stairs!"

She heard a bang and thump and the door opened. Gaara was holding the door open and Sebastian was rubbing the back of her head. "Good morning Sibs. How are you today?" Temari asked nicely.

Sebastian looked up at the much taller girl. "I'm sick. Gaara says I have to stay here."

"Hit your head on the wall?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied still rubbing her head. Temari smiled.

"Well, Gaara, you have to go to school. Sebastian, how about I make you something to eat."

Sebastian shrugged. "Okay."

Temari, Gaara, and Sebastian walked down the stairs. Temari stopped in the kitchen but Sebastian followed Gaara all the way to the door. He stopped and looked down at her. Sebastian felt her heart beat in her throat and looked up into Gaara's eyes.

They stayed like that, staring at each other, until Kankuro started the car. Gaara turned back to the door and walked out. Sebastian closed the door and lend against it. "I love you." She whispered to the closed door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian?" Temari called from the kitchen.

Sebastian looked up from the door and walked to the kitchen. "Yeah."

"Breakfast is ready."

She looked down at the eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. "Thanks!"

Temari smiled. "Of course. Anything for you. Now eat and then get to bed. I'm assuming you'll be in Gaara's room."

Sebastian nodded and sat down. "He's room smells good."

Temari patted the little red head she had come to think of as a sister on the head and walked away. "I'm sure it does."

_I love you. _He had heard her say it but could he believe it. Could someone possibly love him?

"Gaara? You okay?" Kankuro asked from the driver seat.

"Hn." He responded. There was an awkward silence.

"How do you feel about Sebastian?" Kankuro asked.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"How do you feel about Sebastian? Do you love her? I'm just asking cause if you don't you should end it with her. She's a sweet girl and I don't wanna see either of you hurt."

"Hn." Did he love Sebastian? Did she love him? She had said it, probably thinking he couldn't hear. But she might try to hurt him like everybody else.

"I think she cares a lot about you. She seems really attached." Kankuro babbled on.

Maybe someone could really care about him. Maybe he could really love….

Later at lunch-

"Hi Gaara!" Shiloh called from down the empty hall. Shiloh was tall and slender with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes and a fake tan.

Gaara tried to ignore her and put his stuff in his locker. "So, I heard you were dating Sebastian Visigoth. That's pretty brave considering what's happened to all her other boyfriends since she started high school."

Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Or haven't you heard. Oh my god! She meets a guy, they date, he falls in love, she sleeps with them and then dumps them in the worst possible ways! She did it to my brother, Conner. Told everyone he raped her. He was devastated! Didn't eat anything for three weeks. And that's not the worst one she's done. See, it's like a game for her. We use to be friends then she told me about it and I thought it was wrong-"

_BAM! _Gaara pulled his fist away from the dinted metal that use to be a locker. Shiloh backed away a few steps.

"G-Gaara?" Shiloh asked.

"She…she…" Anger fell from Gaara in waves as he stalked past Shiloh and out of the school. He got in Kankuro's car and speed down the highway. She didn't care…she was going to hurt him. _I'll hurt her first._

Shiloh smiled at the dinted locker and pulled out her phone. "Conner? It's me. Yeah, I did it. He believed me. She's in for it now." She closed her phone and skipped down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian sat on the couch in the living room, in her borrowed black long-sleeved dress and knee-high stiletto boots, and stared at the television.

"Bored." She called out to nothing in particular for the hundredth time in an hour. "So bored and alone and bored!" She flipped through a few channels and feel asleep.

Three hours later Sebastian was woken by the sound of a door being ripped open. She jumped off the couch and nearly ran into a wall trying to get to the sound. In the hall she nearly ran into Gaara.

"Gaara? You're home early." Sebastian smiled. Gaara glared down at her and her smile wavered. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard about your game." Gaara said in a threatening tone.

Sebastian backed into a wall. "W-what game?"

"The one you play with your boyfriends." Gaara replied stalking up to her.

Sebastian was shaking with fear. "I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me!" Gaara screamed.

Sebastian slid down the wall to sit on the floor, nearly in tears. "Gaara, I've never-"

"You were just trying to hurt me!"

"No!" Sebastian screamed, shedding the first of her tears.

Gaara picked her up by the neck of her dress and slammed her into the wall. "Don't lie to me!"

Sebastian tried to pry his hands off her but couldn't. "You're hurting me!"

"I don't care. I hate you." Gaara whispered before throwing her to the side. "Get out."

Sebastian looked up at him in disbelief before running out of the house into the newest snow storm. She turned to run home but thought against it and ran to the forest instead.

A few yards into the forest Sebastian collapsed against a tree, cold and tired. She cried for a minute or so before she released a pile of snow was building in her lap. She stopped crying and stared at the growing pile of snow.

Sebastian, numb and hollow feeling, pulled out a knife she had in her boot and turned to the tree. After a moment she turned away from the tree and feel into darkness, her last thought being what she carved into the tree. _If he doesn't care, then why should I. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Kendall. Calm down. She probably just wanted to spend more time with Gaara." Ainslie said from the driver seat of her car.

"She could have called. She usually calls." Kendall fumed.

Ainslie pulled up to the driveway of her best friend's boyfriend's house. "Kendall! Get back here!" She called when Kendall jumped out of the car before it completely stopped.

Kendall ignored her, pushing open the front door.

Kankuro walked out of the living room. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kendall asked as Ainslie gingerly closed the front door behind her.

Kankuro looked confused. "Didn't she go home?"

"No. We haven't seen her since yesterday." Ainslie answered, walking up beside Kendall.

"Well, she's not here." Kankuro helplessly said.

Kendall pulled out his phone again, growling as he dial Sebastian's number. Ainslie walked into the kitchen. Kankuro lend against a wall, watching Kendall.

Ainslie made it to the opposite end of the kitchen when she heard a silent humming. She walked to where the noise was coming from, the trash can. There, under a mass of purple cotton, was Sebastian's cell phone, still ringing.

She pulled the phone out and walked back into the hallway. Kendall and Kankuro looked at her as she entered with the ringing phone. Kendall looked from his phone to Sebastian's phone to Ainslie then to Kankuro before running up the stairs, dropping his cell.

Kendall busted the closed door open, breaking the lock and sending splintered wood into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Gaara asked, very angry.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Gaara glared at him.

Ainslie walked into the room. "Why was her phone in the trash?"

Gaara turned away from them. "I threw it away."

"What? Why would you do that? Wasn't she here?" Kendall asked in an almost pleading voice.

"I kicked her out."

"Why?" Kankuro asked, coming into the room. Kendall walked up to Gaara and grabbed his collar, growling.

"She was going to hurt me."

Kendall looked surprised before anger welled up in his gut. He balled his fist up and pulled it back. Before he could move very much a small, pale thing flashed before his eyes, causing the redhead to fall out of his grip.

Kendall turned to a flustered, panting Ainslie before backing up a step.

"Are you mental?!" She screamed. "Sebastian…hurt…you?! That would be the last thing she would do!"

Gaara stood up. "You're lying."

Ainslie walked up so she was almost touching him. "I don't lie and I know I'm not because she loves you."

"No one can love me."

Ainslie raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you believe?" Silence. "Fine, you don't deserve her anyway." Ainslie started walking out but Kendall stopped her.

"Did Shiloh tell you something about Sebastian?" Kendall asked.

Gaara glared. Ainslie turned back around to face him. "She did didn't she? And you believed her?" Awkward silence. "Let me guess. She told you Sebastian likes to play with her boyfriends' feelings? And you believed her?" Ainslie laughed bitterly. "Why?"

Doubt was starting to show in Gaara's face. Ainslie continued. "I know why you believed her. Your so scared that you might care about Sebastian that you would believe any bad thing about her just to avoid your feelings. Is that it? Cause I can't think of another good reason you would believe Shiloh the Whore over your girlfriend Sebastian."

Gaara sat back down on the ground and hung his head in his hands. Kendall walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you care about her? Do you love her?"

Gaara looked at him like a lost child. "I…yes."

Kendall gave him a small smile. "Then you have to help us find her and tell her so." Gaara nodded.

Ainslie sat on the bed. "Where do we start?"

"The park, maybe. She goes there a lot." Kankuro added from the doorway.

(flashback)

"Hurry up! Jeez, you're so slow." Sebastian called. Gaara glared at her. "Just pointing out the obvious." She laughed. "Come on, it's up ahead."

Gaara looked around. Sebastian had dragged him to the middle of the forest outside of town. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Sebastian looked back at him and smiled. "Someplace special." She looked around, grabbed Gaara's hand, and pulled him off the trail they'd been following.

They walked through the thick forest until there was a sudden break in the trees. Gaara looked out at the small clearing, the cherry tree surrounded by colorful flowers. "Here we are!" Sebastian called out happily. "My mom found this place and planted the flowers and the tree. She told my dad who told me. I come here when I'm really upset. Now you and I are the only people who know about this place." She squeezed his hand gently. Gaara looked down at her before squeezing her hand back.

(end flashback)

Gaara got up suddenly. "I know where she is."

Ainslie looked started. "Where?" she asked the already moving figure of Gaara.

Kendall ran after Gaara. "Stay here." He called back to Ainslie and Kankuro. He caught up to Gaara at the front door. "Where're we going?" He asked, Gaara ignored him and got in the driver seat of Kankuro's car. Kendall got in right before Gaara drove off at top speed.

Fifteen minutes later Gaara stopped at a small trail leading into the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaara got out of the car "Wait here." He said to Kendall before he could open the door.

The forest was snow-covered and void of any living thing. But Gaara could still remember how to get to the little clearing. Down the path a few yards then turned off. He walked as quickly as he could in the snowy wasteland, nearly tripping over a recently fallen log.

A few minutes later, though it felt like hours to Gaara, he was in the small empty clearing. Gaara looked around and saw…no Sebastian. He did see snow, a tree, snow, blood…blood? There was a splash of red under the tree on a big pile of snow.

Gaara walked up to the tree and bent closer to the red spot. He brushed at the snow around the spot and it fell away, revealing more red. Now that he was closer it looked like wet, red string.

He brushed off more snow, revealing black cloth. He started digging until he uncovered the pale, prone body of Sebastian. For a minute he thought she was dead but then he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Gaara touched her skin and it was colder then the snow. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her as he lifted her out of the snow.

Before he turned to leave, Gaara saw something on the tree. _If he doesn't care then why should I._


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian slowly regained consciousness. The first thought to run through her head was that it was way too cold. Then, without opening her eyes, she tried to sort through things. She was wrapped up in something and there was a rhythmic bouncing, like in a car. Something warm was touching her face and someone was whispering in her ear, their breathe tickled her ear. The voice was muffled, like someone shoved cotton in her ears. The voice sounded far off, distant.

She couldn't move anything and her lips felt numb. All she wanted to do was sleep. But something about the voice called to her, made her want to push through the fog of her mind. She tried to move her lips. All that came out was a whispered breath, then darkness consumed her again.

Kendall drove as Gaara frantically tried to warm Sebastian. She was wrapped in two jackets and a blanket and was still shivering. Gaara bent over her, hands on the warming skin of her face. "Sebastian, you need to wake up. Come on. Sebastian, I love you. Sebastian."

"Daddy." Sebastian whispered so low Gaara almost missed it.

Sebastian woke up again but this time it was stiflingly hot and there was a big, heavy thing on her chest. The good thing was everything was clear, no more foggy brain.

She opened her eyes, gazing at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. The ton of blankets tumbled off her, pooling around her waist. Her head felt like a rock star's rum set after a big show with encores.

She looked around at her small room. "I'll check on her!" someone called from behind the closed bedroom door before it opened.

"You should knock before going into someone's room." Sebastian said calmly in a voice cracked with disuse.

Naruto screamed and fell on the floor. "You're awake!" he yelled.

Ainslie came running up to the door followed so closely by Nina that when Ainslie stopped they both fell in a heap on the floor.

Sebastian stared at her three friends and wanted to laugh at their startled faces. Just then, Kendall came in tripped over Ainslie and Nina, still in the floor, and landed in Naruto's lap, who then screamed quite girlishly.

Sebastian fell back in bed, laughing. She laughed so hard it started to hurt and she was crying. "Please…stop…it's too much!" She managed to say between fits of giggles.

Naruto jumped up, pointing at her and blushing. "It's not that funny." He screamed. This, of course, only made Sebastian laugh harder.

Kendall got up pulling Ainslie with him. Nina just crossed her legs and stayed sitting. "Well," Kendall stated, "you're obviously feeling better so we're going to make you something to eat."

Sebastian nodded and they walked out. She looked at Nina. Nina held up a finger. "I…" she started ominously, "am gonna go watch t.v." She got up and ran off. Sebastian looked at Naruto.

"Are you…okay?" He asked hesitant.

Sebastian cocked her head to the side questioningly. She tried to remember something after falling asleep as Gaara's and came up blank. "Yeah. I'm fine. How did I get home?"

Naruto sat in a chair by Sebastian's bed. When did that get there? "Gaara and Kendall brought you back."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between them "How've you been?"

Naruto smiled his big, cheery grin. "I asked Hinata out."

Sebastian smiled. "That's great! You two are really good together."

"Yeah." Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed. "And Sasuke finally gave in and started dating Sakura."

"That's kinda strange but still pretty good." Sebastian smiled at Naruto, he looked at her, confused for a minute. "What?" she asked.

"You're so different then when we first met." he said, strangely sober. "You're so much happier but you're also a lot more dependent."

"I'm not dependent." Sebastian snapped.

Naruto looked at her through his bangs. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Sebastian thought. The last thing she remembered was Gaara.

"I remember going to Gaara's and falling asleep in his room." She responded.

"That was two days ago."

Sebastian just stared at him. "I don't get the joke."

Naruto looked confused. "What joke?"

Sebastian shook her head and smiled. "Never mind."

Another awkward silence. "You changed him."

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Gaara. You changed him for the better."

"Oh?"

"Before we came here he was cold and cruel. His mother died in childbirth and his father hated him. NO one wanted to be his friend and those who did he'd lash out at. Everyone was scared of him, which only made him worse. He…he hurt people." Naruto paused. Sebastian stared, half horrified half pitiful. Then Naruto smiled. "But then we came here and he met you. Every day he's with you he seems a little more human. And I think even if he doesn't realize it, he loves you. I don't think he could live without you."

Sebastian smiled at him and felt something wet run down her cheek. She lifted her hand to said cheek and came away with a tear.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, getting up and sitting on her bed. He put his hand on her forehead. "You're still kinda warm." They heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Naruto called, walking out.

"Baby!" Nina called. Sebastian could see her jump off the couch and run to someone.

Ainslie came in then, holding a tray full of food. When she got all the way in the room she closed the door with her foot. Sebastian smiled. "You look like a French maid." Ainslie smiled back. "Why is everyone so on edge?" Sebastian asked.

Ainslie frowned. "You've got to be hungry." She put the tray down in front of Sebastian

"I am actually." Sebastian said when she smelled the food.

"Okay. I'll let you eat and come back in a little bit." Ainslie smiled and left.

Before the door closed Sebastian heard Naruto talking to someone. "…doesn't remember any of it. Are we gonna tell her?"


	14. Chapter 14

**One to all and all to who ever gives a poo (I'm trying to cut back on the dirty language. So...there!) I have decided to post another story...But for the sake of my OCD mind I will not post till this one is done! Of course the more people who review the faster I'll be able to post. Is everyone getting my not so sutle hint?...Good.**

**Eny way, I do not own Naruto and co., I just write about them...blah blah blah and all that.**

It had been fifteen minutes since Ainslie gave Sebastian her food and Sebastian was getting restless. She sighed and put the empty tray on the chair.

She stood up and looked down at herself. Where did she get this dress? She shrugged and opened her bedroom door. Kankuro was sitting on the floor with Nina in his lap, Naruto was sitting by them. Ainslie, Temari, and Kendall where all on the coach, and in the middle of an obviously interrupted conversation. And…

…and Gaara was standing in the far corner, looking worried and worn. Ainslie stood up and made to go to Sebastian. But Sebastian was already walking to the other side of the room.

Sebastian wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed up and she could feel everyone watching her.

She let go of Gaara and turned to face the room. "All right, what happened? Who died?" Everyone was looking everywhere but her. "Damn it! You all know I don't like things being kept from me."

Kendall walked up to her and hugged her. "It doesn't matter cause you're safe."

Sebastian stood there awkwardly with her arms pinned to her sides. Kendall gently rocked them from side to side and started petting her hair. Sebastian sighed and wrapped her forearms around his waist, bunching his shirt in her fists. She heard his quick intake of breath and nearly silent sobs.

Ainslie came over and touched Kendall's shoulder. He didn't move. She started to turn him and lead him to the couch. Kendall let go of Sebastian enough to be lead to the couch but kept a firm hold of her head. Kendall sat on the far side of the couch, putting Sebastian in the middle of it and Ainslie sitting on the arm.

Kendall laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and draped an arm across her other one. Ainslie had taken his other arm and was petting his hand in her lap.

Temari got up and touched her youngest brother's shoulder. Gaara looked at Sebastian as he came to sit beside her. As soon as he sat down he grabbed her hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. She squeezed his back with as much pressure. She looked over at him.

"Where did you get those scratches?" She asked looking at the four deep, almost cat-like scratches.

Gaara touched the scratches with the hand that wasn't holding Sebastian's. "No where."

Sebastian looked at him suspiciously and he looked away. Sebastian looked around the room. "What happened when I was asleep?"

Nobody said anything as they remembered.

_(Two days before)_

_Tsunadae looked at the unconscious redhead. "Well," she said, "she's not in a coma and she's not going to die. She's really lucky she doesn't have pneumonia." She looked up at Kendall from her chair. "You should really take her to the hospital, though."_

_Kendall nodded fiercely. "Yeah. Gaara will you get her?"_

_Gaara walked up to the bed and reached to get her. As soon as he put his hand under her back to lift her, she started screaming. She screamed like someone had stabbed her heart. She not only screamed but lashed out too. She caught Gaara on the cheek and left four deep scratches._

_Gaara dropped her on the bed again and backed up the length of the room._

_Their was a long silence before Tsunadae said, "That was…weird. Maybe you shouldn't move her." She got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and do to the level of stress and trauma she might unconsciously push some thoughts out, she might not remember some things." And she left._

"Well?" Sebastian asked. Trying to catch someone's eye. But no one would look at her. She groaned. "Can I go take a shower?"

Kendall lifted his head, only to put it in Ainslie's lap, and dropped his hand from her shoulder. Gaara, reluctantly let go of her hand.

When Sebastian got out of the shower everyone but Kendall and Ainslie where gone. They watched t.v. as she went to get dressed. Sebastian had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Ainslie called.

"Sure." Sebastian replied, sitting on her bed.

Ainslie came in and sat down beside Sebastian. "I have something to tell you. Gaara wanted to tell you but I thought it'd be best it you had some time to yourself before you saw him again.

Sebastian grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest. "Go on."

Ainslie told her everything. Shiloh and Gaara's talk, Sebastian's fight with him, to him finding her in the snow. Though Sebastian couldn't remember it, she knew it was true.

"Sebastian?" Ainslie asked after a long pause. Sebastian was silent. "What happened was horrible but he does love you."

Sebastian nodded.

"I'll let you sleep then." Ainslie said getting up and walking to the door. "Good night." She called back over her shoulder.

(Next day)

Sebastian woke up around noon and just sat in bed thinking. She did eventually go into the living room around three and watched television with Kendall and Ainslie.

They were happy to see that Sebastian was in a better mood, despite the news Ainslie had given her.

Around eight there was a knock on the front door.

"Come in." Kendall called. Sebastian looked over to see Gaara open the door.

Everything went silent. Even the television.

Ainslie finally broke the silence. "Well, Kendall, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

Kendall looked at her confused. "But we just ate an hour ago."

"So. I have the munchies. Let's _go."_ She said and gave him a look.

He looked at Sebastian and Gaara. "Oh. We're leaving to give them some alone time."

Ainslie slapped him on the head and walked to the door. Kendall followed. "You can be so slow sometimes," she said as the door closed_._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi...I feel as though i must rant before anyone can read this chapter because SOMEONE said i am a bad strawberry and squirrels are going to attack my face!! *cough ilovegerardway4ever cough cough* Anyways, this is a short chapter and also a lemon. Now please be nice to me cause this is my first lemon and i don't know how good i am at them. I had something else to say but i completely forgot what it was...i hate when that happens!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, if i owned Naruto do you really think I'd be writing fanfics....**

Gaara stood near the closed door. If it were anyone else, Sebastian would have said they looked nervous. Gaara just looked weary. Sebastian got off the couch slowly, not showing emotion.

She walked up to Gaara, so close she felt his breath on her face. "Ainslie told me everything." she said. Then she slapped him.

He stumbled back and sagged against the wall. Sebastian just stood there as tears sprung to her eyes. "And," she breathed deeply to settle herself, "and I love you." He looked at her with more shock then when she slapped him. "It sounds dumb and corny but I don't think I could live without you."

Gaara got up from the wall. Sebastian walked toward Gaara as he walked to her. They met and pulled each other into a lip bruising kiss. Sebastian pushed her hands up under Gaara's shirt, feeling his bare flesh. He pulled her into a tight embrace, molding their bodies together like puzzle pieces.

Sebastian worked her hands up Gaara's chest till they had to break the kiss so she could pull his shirt off him. She threw his shirt, kissing his neck. She found the big pulse on his neck and bit down hard, he groaned and pulled the petite girl even closer.

Gaara pushed Sebastian back so they both fell on the couch. Gaara smirked down at Sebastian before kissing her fiercely again. She licked his lip and he opened his mouth to her. They're tongues met and they had a long fierce battle.

Before Gaara could win Sebastian smirked and broke the kiss. She looked up at him and smiled slyly. She moved her arm under him and pushed. They ended up on the floor, Sebastian laughing softly. She gave a chaste kiss before getting up and walking to her bedroom door, pulling off her shirt on the way.

When she got to the doorway she turned back to Gaara, who was still sitting on the floor. She slowly undid her jeans. "Are you coming?" she asked seductively, pulling her jeans down her hips and thighs, letting them pool around her feet.

Gaara jumped off the floor and ran to Sebastian, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and fell on it. Gaara landed on Sebastian, who started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I laugh when I get nervous." she responded with a blush.

He pulled her up into a sitting position, gently kissing her lips. He laid gentle kisses down her jaw and neck. When he reached her shoulder he moved the strap of her bra and continued to kiss down to her chest. He bit her roughly on her breast making her moan and dig her nails into his arms.

Gaara lifted his head to kiss Sebastian. His mouth moved with hers as his hand roamed over her chest and stomach. He worked his way up her back and undid her bra strap, throwing the unwanted item to the floor.

Sebastian moaned and lend into Gaara's touches. Where his skin caressed hers, fire erupted along her flesh. She caressed his arms before moving her hands to his waist. She undid his jeans as he continued to kiss her chest and neck. "Take them off," she breathed in his ear.

Gaara stopped his assault of Sebastian's neck long enough to pull off his pants and boxers. And he stayed there, kneeling in front of Sebastian. Obviously, ready for what was about to happen.

Sebastian blushed and looked away. A hand turned her, gently, to look back at Gaara. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she turned it into something fierce and heated. He layed her back on the bed, molding every inch of his body to hers. Her hands explored his body in an almost needy way.

Gaara broke the kiss and lifted himself off Sebastian enough to remove her underwear. Sebastian wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist. He plunged himself into her, hard and fast. He groaned as she tried to supress a moan, and failed. He pulled out of her till only the tip of him was inside her and slammed back into made a sound somewhere between a pleasured scream and a shriek.

Gaara repeated the same movement till he'd built up a steady rythum. Sebastian moved her hips to met his thrusts. Sebastian bit her lip so not to moan until Gaara hit a specific spot that made her scream and throw off the rythum for a split-second.

Gaara sped up the pace, hitting that same spot, and Sebastian was just a moaning, writhing thing under him.

Everything in Sebastian tighted till she thought she'd implode. With one more thrust Gaara came, groaning. The feel of him coming inside her made Sebastian's head swim and everything exploded till all she could she was white.

When she could think again she saw Gaara laying on top of her, panting slightly. It was getting hard to breathe with Gaara's weight combined with her panting.

"I'm not complaining but I can't breathe," she finally said between gasped. Gaara rolled off her. With Gaara's heat gone and the orgasm wearing off, Sebastian felt cold. She looked around and found the blanket that had somehow fallen off the bed. She pulled the cover up and over her and Gaara.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Sebastian layed her head on his chest and wrapped her hands around his waist. Sebastiant was drifting off to sleep but she fought to stay awake.

"I love you." Gaara's deep voice only served to bring Sebastian closer to sleep.

"I love you too. Always have." Sebastian managed to say before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last installment of my story...I am very sad it's over and i hope you all are too. Not that i want everyone to be sad but it means i did a really good job...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if i did.... *evil smile***

Sebastian woke to a knock on her door and someone screaming, "Sebastian! Wake up! Come on! It's time to get ready for school!" It sounded like her brother.

She groaned and rolled over into a pillow. She picked up a book from her bedside table and threw it at the door. "Go away," She mumbled into the pillow. The pillow shifted under her. _What the hell?_ She thought, _pillows don't move…or breath._

Sebastian lifted her torso off the bed with her hands and opened her eyes. She was greeted with the beautiful sight of a still sleeping Gaara. She smiled just a bit at how innocent he looked when he slept.

The door opened suddenly, Sebastian quickly pulled a cover over her exposed chest.

Ainslie walked in with a pile of clothes. Sebastian frowned, "You're suppose to knock, you know."

Ainslie smiled. "I did. But you didn't answer." She shrugged. "I thought you had gone back to sleep." She walked up to the bed and set down the pile of clothes. They were Gaara's.

"Wha-" Sebastian started.

"Temari dropped them off on her way to work. She said since Gaara didn't come home last night things either went really bad or really good." She looked passed Sebastian to Gaara. "I'm guessing it's the later." Sebastian blushed. "Come on, awaken the boyfriend and shower." Ainslie turned to leave but had a sudden thought and turned back. "And for the sake of you dear brother's sanity, shower separately."

Sebastian had to fight back laughing but managed a quick nod. Ainslie left. Sebastian looked down at Gaara and decided to let him sleep while she took a shower. She grabbed her robe and quickly, but quietly, left the room.

About thirty minutes later, Sebastian, clad in only a towel, was back in her room. She looked over at the bed to see Gaara still asleep. She sat down on the bed putting the extra towel she'd been carrying down on the bed. She lend over Gaara and gave him a gentle kiss. "Gaara," she said softly, "wake up." Gaara stretched and slowly opened his eyes. After he focused he looked up at Sebastian, startled and a little unfocused.

"Sebastian," he whispered.

She smiled down at him. "Expecting someone else?" She teased.

They stayed like that for a perfect moment before a piece of Sebastian's hair fell over her shoulder and started dripping on Gaara.

Sebastian looked down at the dripping water and suddenly straightened herself, now sitting on her knees. "Come on, get up. You have to take a shower, get dressed, maybe have some breakfast; your sister dropped off some clothes for you, by the why. Then it's off to school."

Gaara lend up and clamped his hand over her mouth, successfully shutting her up. She stared at him, confused. "I love you," he mumbled.

Sebastian's eyes softened and Gaara slowly removed his hand. When his hand was at his side again Sebastian lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing them back on the bed. "Aw! You look so cute when you say that." She screamed. She looked down at Gaara and kissed him roughly on the lips, he was too startled too respond.

After the shock ran out, Sebastian was still beaming at him. He lend up the few inches between them and kissed her.

"Oh please, for the love of all things holy, stop." Kendall begged from Sebastian's bedroom door. Sebastian turned from Gaara to glare at Kendall. "Don't look at me like that," Kendall snapped, "you are in so much trouble."

Sebastian crossed her arms. "Hypocrite," she mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Kendall screamed.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Ainslie do at night when you think I'm asleep." Kendall blushed heavily and walked out without saying a word.

"You should get dressed. We don't want to give your brother a heart attack." Gaara said picking up Sebastian's extra towel.

"Yeah."

After Gaara had finished his bath and everyone was dressed and feed, they all headed out for school.

"Sebastian!" Nina screamed, jumping on Sebastian's back. Sebastian staggered. She had discovered, while she was dressing, that she had some really big bruises and hickies and she was really very sore.

"Why do you have to jump on me?" Sebastian mumbled.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nina asked, getting off Sebastian but wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Are you too sore for roughhousing today?" Nina gave Sebastian a look and a smirk that said, I know more then you want me to know.

Sebastian blushed. "What makes you think that?"

"Gaara, that's a really rough looking bruise on your neck. Looks like you got bit really hard," Nina said to Gaara. Gaara looked like he was ignoring her but a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

Sebastian glared at a nearby locker, willing it to melt into nothing. Kankuro walking up, prying Nina from around Sebastian. They were both giggling when Naruto, Kendall, Ainslie, Damian, and Sasuke walked up.

Kankuro lend in close to Gaara. "Later," he whispered, "I want details." Gaara glared at him and Sebastian looked away.

"Look who's back from the dead," a voice called from down the hallway. Everyone tensed up but Sasuke (cause he's just that…weird).

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Naruto whispered.

Shiloh walked up and stood so close to Sebastian she had to look up. Gaara hovered just at Sebastian's back.

"Hello, little Sebastian. How are you feeling? Cold?" Shiloh asked, smirking stupidly.

"Not right now but thank you for asking," Sebastian said in a voice dripping with bitter sweetness.

Shiloh frowned. "I don't like you."

Sebastian smiled. "I know. In fact, I know everything you tried to do."

Shiloh backed up. "And?"

So fast that no one could see, Sebastian punched Shiloh in the eye. Shiloh went down heavily on her butt.

"Ow! I can't believe- wha- you!"

"That makes no sense what so ever," Sebastian said inspecting her knuckles.

Shiloh looked around wildly and spotted someone rotationally useful. "Mrs. Parker! Did you see that? Did you see what she did?!"

Mrs. Parker looked at Shiloh then at Sebastian and Gaara then at everyone else, gathered in a lose circle around the two redheads. "I'm sorry Shiloh. I don't know what you're talking about. But you should really get that eye checked out."

Shiloh glared and Sebastian smiled brightly at the teacher. She turned to look at Gaara. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

She looked startled. "For what?"

He gave her the closest thing to a smile he'd ever given. "For being you and for loving me," he caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Sebastian smiled sweetly up at him. "It was my pleasure." She lend up and kissed him, a sweet, chaste kiss. "I love you," she whispered into his lips.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

"Hey! Don't make me give you detention for PDA…" Mrs. Parker called from her classroom door.

"I love you too, Mrs. Parker!" Nina screamed. "Just to piss her off we should have a giant orgy in the hallway."

"How about we don't and said we did," Kendall replied.

"Okay," Nina looked at Naruto and they both smiled.

"WE JUST HAD AN ORGY IN THE HALLWAY!!!" they screamed. Everyone looked at them like they'd grown second heads.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" Sebastian asked.

Nina nodded vigorously. "This morning when we were placing bets on if you guys would f-"

Kankuro slapped his hand over Nina's mouth. Sebastian and Gaara both glared. "You know Nina, always being weird. You both know we'd never use your relationship as a twisted form of entertain. Also, for the record, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kendall owe me 50 bucks each"

Nina pulled Kankuro's hand away from her mouth. "And I get half," she said happily.

Sebastian and Gaara glared at everyone in general before Sebastian grabbed Gaara's hand and turned to leave.

"Now isn't that a picture of perfect," Ainslie said, sighing.

"Looks like two goth kids walking down a hallway to me…" Kankuro replied.

Nina jumped on Kankuro's back. "If you want to do it in school use the storage closet on the second floor!"

Sebastian flipped her off before pulling Gaara up the stairs to the second floor storage closet….

End

* * *

**I have no idea where that last part came from.....sadly this is the end to the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and an extra special thanks to ilovegerardway4ever for pushing me to write more. Even if it meant hitting me over the head and screaming in my ear. I love you all and hope to soon write for you again...**


End file.
